


Another MCYT Chatfic

by Lemons_Are_Pretty_Sick_Cheif



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Anyways, Author is a TommyInnit Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & TommyInnit Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo Angst (Video Blogging RPF), They/Them Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), This is probably OOC, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Trans Floris | Fundy, Trans Male Character, Trans Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Trans Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Trans TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), author is a ranboo apologist, author is not funny but tries to be, but oh well, hes a demi boy :], i mean they go by all but i use they/them mainly, i mean this is more crack, ill probably edit the chapters a lot, maybe angst??, no not maybe, oh also!!, phils a good dad in this, so imma tag it, there will be ranboo and tommy angst, they're all freinds, they're all ftm, those two are my favorite characters so..., very pog
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:34:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29909448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemons_Are_Pretty_Sick_Cheif/pseuds/Lemons_Are_Pretty_Sick_Cheif
Summary: Just as the title saysRanboo and TommyInnit centricDre: DreamUnconscious: GeorgeFoxy Kin: FundyBItch: EretRacoon: TommyTubbee: TubboAres: TechnobladeJD: WilburOreo: RanbooAMT Hardballer: JschlattUnheimlich: NikiFather: PhilSamsung 28.2-cu ft French Door Refrigerator with Ice Maker: SapnapTime=Illusion: KarlRubber Ducky: QuackityYellow: PurpledThorn: HannaxxRoseTherapist: Captain PuffyDilf: Sam
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy/Niki | Nihachu, Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, everyone&everyone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 126





	Another MCYT Chatfic

_**Bro I can't fucking think of a name for this groupchat** _

Racoon: LET ME ADD MY NEW FUCJIN FRIEND

Tubbee: He swa very pog!!

Father: How old is he

Yellow: is it ranboo??

Racoon: PURPLED PSYCHIC??? POG

Yellow: what no

Yellow: he's just on the bedwars leader board for some reason

Dre: Sweat

Yellow: shut up dream

Racoon: shut up dream

Tubbee: suht up dream

JD: shut up dream

Ares: Shut up dream

Foxy Kin: shut up dream

Unconscious: Shut up Dream.

Samsung 28.2-cu ft French Door Refrigerator with Ice Maker: ewww punctuation and capitalization in texting??? are you old like phil now?

Unconscious: Sapnap, reading your name takes longer than doing my English homework, shut up.

Dre: yeah let's either bully sapnap or George

_Racoon added Ranboo!_

_Ranboo changed their name to Oreo!_

Tubbee: RNABOO MY BELOVED!!!

Oreo: >:[

Ares: Cringe

Oreo: im crying rn because of a Greek mythology nerd

Ares: Wait no

Ares: You can't just steal my brand of calling people needs

Oreo: i hope you know crying hurts me technoblade

Oreo: i am in immense pain because of you rn

Ares: How do you know my name Orphan?

Oreo: [:

Ares: ...

Dre: not THE Technoblade being scared by a literal freshman...

_Oreo sent an image!_

(The photo shows Dream, standing alone in a park looking down at his phone. He's leaning on a live oak tree, a white mask covering the bottom of his face. The mask has a smiley face, and he's wearing his signature green hoodie. The sun had just recently started to set, giving the picture an orange tone.)

Dre: HWAT THE FUKV

Dre: I MA PANICING WTF YOU SCRAY CREATEN

Oreo: Consider this a warning, Clay.

Racoon: RANBOO IS VERY POG

Racoon: HE IS MY SECOND BEST FRIEND

Racoon: I HOPE YOU UNDERSTAND THAT NO ONE CAN OVERTAKE TUBBO

Oreo: no worries!!! Happy to be youre friend, Tommyinnit!! :]

Ares: I can not decide whether I respect you or not

Oreo: doesn't really matter does it?

JD: you remind me of a smaller techno

Raccon: s m a l l e r ?

JD: ???

JD: wtf is with you, gremlin

JD: stop typing in lowercase it's disturbing

Oreo: wait

Oreo: tommy pls

Oreo: no dont-

JD: idk why but tommy not constantly using all caps is weird

JD: also wtf are you talking about???

_Racoon sent an image!_

(It shows an Enderman hybrid standing next to Tommy, the Enderman shielding his face. He was slightly blurry, obviously trying to hide last minute from the picture. Tommy was holding up a thumbs up, the camera's angle pointing upward. The other boy's clothing stood out, wearing a full three piece suit to a public high-school was strange. Not to mention the crown that stood half-hazardly on his head. The boy's face was messily divided into two shades, one a very light gray and the other pitch black. He had faint purple freckles that stood out more on his ink coloured side. His mouth was opened, presumably in the middle of a screech, and the endings were jagged, the way an Enderman's would be when they let out their terrifying screams.)

Samsung 28.2-cu ft French Door Refrigerator with Ice Maker: this is the boy that managed to scare the two best fighters in our state????

Oreo: TommyInnit, say your last goodbyes

Racoon: SORRY BIG MAN

JD: still don't get why tommy was freaking out when i said smaller

Oreo: the picture doesn't really capture my height...

Ares: Can't be that bad

JD: bro youre talking to the tallest mf on the planet

Oreo: ...

JD: I literally do not believe it is that bad dude

Oreo: uh

Racoon: TELL THEM BIG MAN IT WILL BE POG

Oreo: I dislike you, Tomathy Innit.

Oreo: im 6'8 when im calm

JD: ...

Father: Oh no

JD: WHAT

Ares: HEH???

JD: WDYM "WHEN IM CALM"????

Oreo: i go up to 8'5 when im mad...

Samsung 28.2-cu ft French Door Refrigerator with Ice Maker: I mean,,, thats not as bad as bad

Unconscious: What does that even mean

Samsung 28.2-cu ft French Door Refrigerator with Ice Maker: not as bad as Bad's height***

Oreo: ???

Samsung 28.2-cu ft French Door Refrigerator with Ice Maker: mans is just 9'6 on jah

Oreo: and im crying again

Samsung 28.2-cu ft French Door Refrigerator with Ice Maker: ???

Samsung 28.2-cu ft French Door Refrigerator with Ice Maker: youre crying because someone's taller than you

Racoon: I THINK HES CRYING BECAUSE YOI SAID ON JAH

Racoon: WHICH IS COMPLETELY UNDERSTANDABLE

Racoon: OH ALSO!!!

Oreo: ???

_(Racoon sent Oreo a Private Message!)_

Oreo: yes??

Racoon: SERIOUS TALK TIME

Racoon: So this might be a bit personal, but there's this groupchat that has me, fundy, eret, and techno and it's kinda private??

Racoon: the other's know about it, but they don't know what it's for exactly

Oreo: uhhh ok???

Oreo: why am i being invited??

Racoon: I could see you holding your ribs earlier today

Oreo: oh.

Racoon: Yeah, I'm not gonna ask how long you've had it on, but please take it off if you haven't already

Oreo: I don't want to

Racoon: I know, trust me

Racoon: Techno's had to cut a few of mine off because it got too bad, I have a few of Techno's sweaters if you want them

Racoon: They're really baggy, and even if you're a lot taller than him it'll still be loose, he's built like a tank

Oreo: you should keep them, he's your brother i don't want to impede on anything

Racoon: you're not impeding on anything, I promise

Racoon: I wouldn't offer if it made me upset, plus I'll just steal more of his

Racoon: pronouns?

Oreo: he/they

Racoon: pog

_**T** _ _**he C in cisgender stands for Cringe** _

_Racoon has added Oreo to The C in cisgender stands for Cringe!_

BItch: Hello!!!

Ares: Oh hi

Foxy Kin: one of us one of us one of us one of us one of us one of us one of us one of us

Ares: just because you're my nephew doesn't mean I won't sacrifice you

Foxy Kin: sorry uncle technoblade

Oreo: uh-

Oreo: moving on

BItch: ok everyone introduce yourself!

Ares: I'm technoblade, he/him, ftm

Foxy kin: same except my name's Floris, but call me Fundy

Racoon: IM FTM TOO HE/HIM

BItch: I'm Alastor, but call me Eret, I use any pronouns!

Oreo: oh pog

Oreo: I'm Ranboo, he/they

Racoon: POG


End file.
